NEVER TO LATE
by ShortAsianv23
Summary: WILL HELGA AND ARNOLD STAY TOGETHER, WHAT IS THE BIG SURPRISE, AND THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO IS IT TO LATE
1. trailer

NEVER TO LATE

DID HELGA A ARNOLD STAY TOGETHER

AND A SURPRISE HAPPENS TO A COUPLE OF PEOPLE.


	2. Chapter 1

NEVER TO LATE Chapter 1

Arnold has been in San Lorenzo for a couple of years, arnold is going to a college near where he lived with his parents and little sister. Helga was in college to be a journalist, she lives on the university campus in a house with a roommate, and her roommate is Pheobe is in college to be a scientist, they both work at the university store.

Gerald is training to be a basketball player, gerald is dating pheobe for a couple of years, they had a on and off relationship. Helga and Aronld worked on a long distance relationship and thier relationship is still strong. they write letters to eachother, send packages,  
and video chat almost all night long.

to be continued ... 


	3. Chapter 2

NEVER TO LATE Chapter 2

Arnold and Helga have been together for a couple of years, and they send emails to eachother everyday , gerald and pheobe would send emails to arnold too. Arnold had surprise for Helga, the surprise is that his family and him are going to visit Hillwood for a couple of days. Helga was so excited to see arnold, she even told pheobe that arnold was visiting for a couple of days, pheobe told gerald, and gerald told everyone from elementary school.

It was a Thursday, arnold and his family was going to be in Hillwood on Saturday in the afternoon. Helga was planning a big party at the boarding house, everyone from elementary school was going to be there, arnold's grandparents, ernie , mr. huynh, mr. huynh's daugther, suzie [ suzie divorced oscar], and abner will be at the party too. Mr. huynh and suzie dated a couple of times, they have a on and off relationship, mr. huynh's daugther like to do girl stuff with suzie and she secertly want her dad and suzie to get married.

It is Friday , Helga had classes ...

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

NEVER TOO LATE Chapter 3

It is Friday, Helga has classes in the morning, and helga has a hair appointment in the afternoon .helga and pheobe went to get near by place to get haircuts, helga got bangs,a trim, and light pink streaks in her hair, pheobe got a short haircut at shoulder length, and got bangs too.

It was Saturday, the day Arnold and his family visit Hillwood, Helga phoned the boarding house telling grandpa phil the she was going to be at the boarding house soon with pheobe. Helga asked if the boarding house has a place for helga and pheobe to get ready for the party, Suzie was by and she told grandpa phil that helga and pheobe can use her room,grandpa phil told helga and pheobe they were excited.

When helga and pheobe got to the boarding house,it was 10 and the party starts at 2. helga and pheobe got the boarding house decorated quickly and they got the food ready, it was 12 so, they had to get ready , all their stuff and in suzie's room, when they were done it was 2:55, and everyone was at the party,the front door opened...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4

NEVER TOO LATE Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME , I HAD SCHOOL, AND I IM WORKING ON OTHER STORIES TOO =D**

The front door opened a little girl was running in she was 8 years old,  
she had miles head and ears, and she had stella hair color and face features. Arnold came running in the boarding house telling her to slow down , miles and stella were right behind him with the luggage,I everyone said Surprise , arnold, stella, and miles were speechless,arnold's little sister, Sarah was confused and scared. Sarah was hiding behind stella, stella told sarah to go say hi to her grandparents, when stella was introducing sarah to grandpa phil and pookie, arnold saw helga, he ran over to her and gave her a big kiss, than he said hi to everyone else, and than he gave a big hug to his grandparents.

It was the later in that day , everyone was having a great time , everyone was surprised to see that arnold had a little sister , arnold and helga sneaked away to arnold old room, arnold's room was the same , arnold and helga went on to his old bed, arnold had pictures of his classmates, his family's hut in the town , a baby picture of his little sister, arnold told helga that she was born during a storm, helga says wow, arnold had a gift for helga too, the gift was necklace from the green eyed people, helga loved it , when stella was callling for arnold , arnold and helga went to the living room , and mr. hyunh had a surprise for suzie it was a ...

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

I WILL NOT UPDATE ON '' NEVER TO LATE '' FOR A WHILE =D


End file.
